


Enemies

by Gracewatchesanime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracewatchesanime/pseuds/Gracewatchesanime
Summary: "The moment the walls of Maria came tumbling down, Kiera Marshall knew she had to make a decision. Stand by as a civilian and watch her friends and family die, or be the one to protect them."Cadet Kiera Marshall reporting, sir!"As her duties finally begin, Kiera has to navigate thru many troubles, and perhaps get the help of a grumpy captain along the way."
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece to ever go out on to the world and I’m so so so excited thank you to everyone who had supported me on my journey so far on tumblr, I’ll let in you read now bye!

It was the year 845, when Kiera Marshall, 15 at the time, witnessed wall Maria fall from the colossus titan. Kiera was simply hanging her clothes up to dry when she felt the ground shake. Everyone panicking, watching the titan destroy the wall. All the citizens, including Kiera, thought they were going to die.

Kiera got her family out first, holding their hands and telling them that it will be alright, and that the scouts and military police would protect them. But, she wasn't quite sure if she believed that as well.

Finally she saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Those four were quite the squad, always having fun, saying how they wanted to escape the walls. They really bonded with one another.

Those warm memories faded when she saw Eren and Mikasa traumatized, tears through Eren's face. She’d never seen him cry so much before, did something happen? Who knew, finally, they made it to the boats that were evacuating wall Maria.

“Children first.” The soldier stated, exhaustion evident on his face.

“No, I can’t leave you two here!” The girl told her parents, not wanting to leave them alone.

“Kiera, darling, you have to.” Her sweet old mother said while holding her hand.

“I can't leave you here,” Kiera gets interrupted by a cadet who got her by the arm. Her parents made a sign pointing at her, didn’t they?

She was traumatized by the side of the boat as she’s screaming while holding one arm out for her parents. She never was going to see them again. This was real. As soon as they left her sight, Kiera sat down next to Armin, Mikasa and Eren.

They all just kept looking at each other, trying to process what just had happened. Were they going to be safe? What about all of the parents?The people left behind? So much was going on in her head, it was unbearable.

~A few days later.~

Kiera, Mikasa, Eren were in the food storage room.

“They are handing out food,” Mikasa said in her usual cold tone.

As Kiera and Eren stood up to go out, they saw what was happening. Chaos, the food shortage caused nothing but chaos.

“I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday!” A middle-aged looking man shouted in frustration, the hunger getting to him.

“We can’t say we survived just yet,” Mikasa stated with a grim tone.

“Kiera! Mikasa! Eren!” The blonde boy screamed as he had 4 pieces of bread In his hand, running towards them. “Here! Just in time.” He said, out of breath, while giving them all a piece of bread. It was warm, just made, it seemed.

“Where did you get this?” Kiera asked, a bit scared if they were going to get in trouble.

“My grandpa got them for us, saying they were for children.” He answered.

A cadet was looking down at them, letting out a scoff, clearly unhappy. Who could blame him? The food shortage was causing nothing but problems.

“What’s his problem?” Eren questioned, a bit irritated.

“Can you blame him? There was already a food shortage going on, and with the refugees it got even worse. There's probably not enough food to go around, that's an entire day's worth.” Armin sighed, pointing down at the piece of bread Eren had.

“Why should we have to give our food to some lousy outsiders? If the titans got through the wall, they should have eaten more people if you ask me.” The cadet from earlier stated, while placing his thumb and index finger to touch his mustache.

That really ticked Eren off. He walked up to him and kicked him on his foot. There were two cadets, the one who scoffed at them earlier, and another one who they had never seen before. The mustache soldier punched Eren in the face while the unknown kicked him.

Kiera ran forward immediately.

“I’m sorry, sir, is there a problem here?” Kiera asked, looking into his eyes like a hawk.

“Yes, this little one kicked my leg.” The cadet answered, anger washing over his features.

“Eren, apologize to this fine gentlemen immediately.” She gave him an elbow push which meant, “Do it and don’t cause us more trouble.”.

“I'm sorry,” Eren mumbled half-heartedly.

“I’m so sorry, sir, we won't cause anymore trouble.” Oh, what a lie that was.

At night time, they were all found in an alley.

Armin, crying, stuffing his face in the hat he always kept.

“I’m going to kill every titan...I’m joining the cadets.”

“Me as well.” Mikasa simply stated.

“Mikasa, no, it’s too dangerous.” Eren tried to change her mind with eyes full of worry.

“Then, we’ll join too...right, Armin?” Kiera asked, a bit of a playful tone in there.

“Of course.” He nodded. “We'll do it together.”

The group smiled at one another, knowing they’d always be there for each other.


	2. Start of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have a good day <3

~Kiera's POV~

Finally, we had made it. Cadet tryouts. This was going to be 5 years of sweat, learning, growing and fighting. Then, we could make it into the scouts.

They were asking cadets for their name and place they were born, raised at. As we were in lines with both of our hands behind our backs, an odd looking man with wrinkly eyes and a bald head was walking toward us. Me and Armin were next to each other.

“Hey, you!” The old man screams.

“Yes, sir.” Armin replies quickly putting his right fist onto his heart.

“Who the hell are you?!” The man asks, already frustrated. You could cut the tension with a knife.

“Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina district.” Armin answers almost immediately. Mine and Armin's house were next to each other's so we had the same answer.

“I see! That’s a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?” The man asks in bewilderment.

“My grandfather did, sir!” The blond boy answered with pride.

“Arlert, why are you here?” The old man questioned while leaning down to Armin's height, hands behind his back.

“To help humanity achieve victory!” Armin replied with pride. I give a smirk. That’s what we're all here for, for justice.

“That’s wonderful to hear! We can feed you to the Titans.” Wow, this guy definitely knew how to motivate people. ‘Such warm-hearted compliments’, I think while I accidentally roll my eyes. Shit, did he see me? I could feel sweat rolling down my forehead.

“You.” The man points at me. Damn, I’m so dead. “Name and birthplace.” He states in a demanding tone.

“Kiera Marshall, Shiganshina District.” I answered while looking at him in the eye. Was I scared shitless? Yes. Was I going to show it? No.

“I could send you back right now.” I have a tangle in my throat, trying to keep myself from not crying, my heart beating fast. “Rather, I find you amusing.”

I let out a big breath I was holding.

What was I supposed to say? I just continued to look at him in the eyes.

As he moves onto the next cadet, I just stay where I am. This was going to be a long 5 years, I can feel it.

-5 years later-

We finished. Now, we were officially cadets. Our friend group has expanded too. Annie taught me her favorite move, Sasha and I share a bunk bed, Jean is well…Jean, Eren was still Eren, Mikasa was amazing at blades and Armin had gotten stronger.

~battle of Trost~

Standing on top of wall Rose, what an expierence. I didn’t know what to feel. There was slight wind blowing, my eyes start to tear up from all the memories of that day. The day I lost my parents, I was too shocked to even react. Too blind, too hopeless. There is a very slim chance they made it out alive, but hope dies last, right?

This beautiful moment got cut off when I saw Sasha with a piece of meat in her hands.

“Where did you get this?” I ask while internally panicking.

“I brought some meat from the officers’ store house.” She answers with a shaky voice.

Insert facepalm.

As everyone threw a bunch of insults to her, saying that she’s crazy, I had to admit it, she did a good job with getting away with it. Especially calculating the meat's worth. I put my hair behind my ears and put them in a ponytail, finally we come to the agreement to share the piece of meat.

“If we get caught doing this, WE will be the piece of meat.” I state, my arms crossed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. That’s what you say everytime we do something like this. Remember the time you snuck off to see-” I quickly cover her mouth with my hands.

“I think that’s enough of that, don't you think?” I smile evilly. if you're wondering, I was seeing Eren to talk about his mother, like a weekly therapy session. But, he had made me promise everyday not to tell anyone, and I respected that, but I was not going to allow anyone else say it.

After a few minutes we were looking at eachother, as a team, knowing we could make it. Me and Eren were the most ambitious of the group. Right that moment, the sky suddenly turns green and a yellow thunder falls down behind Eren, and I see him. The colossal titan was back, and he was out for blood.


	3. Battle of Trost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle of trost in Kiera’s POV.

The colossal titan was here, and he was out for blood. I quickly take my blades out, ready to fight. I was scared, very in fact, but there was no time for that. We immediately light up the cannons and shoot the rest of the titans…Nothing, they just got back up in a minute or so. 

We decided to shoot them, then quickly run for our life. They couldn’t get in the walls...right? I was too scared to think. I want to live, I NEED to live. Death simply isn’t an option, not like this. Yet they do make it into the walls...again.

We get divided into groups and teams, however me and Mikasa got separated from Eren and Armin. They called us to help as they needed as many elites as they could get. Without seeing Sasha, I quickly realized she was in the supply room. Mikasa was wild, she already had made a lot of progress.

As for me, nothing. Finally, this three meter titan takes out his hand to grab my zippers and bring me down. I quickly take out my blades as I cut his hand off and then I get behind him and his nape. My first kill, I wanted to feel amused, this is what I came here to do, but I couldn’t feel anything. Just...emptiness.

After a few minutes, we see a big hole in the wall. Practically a gate for them, and nobody could stop them. After this, me and Mikasa realize we cannot see Eren's squad. We quickly run back to a roof where we see Annie and her squad there. As we were running, Mikasa yells.

“Annie, I know how bad things have gotten and it’s selfish putting personal matters in the forefront, but have you seen Eren's squad?” Mikasa asks, her voice shaking. She’s the most reserved and quiet person in this team, it hurt to see her like this.

As Annie turns around, pinning blue eyes onto us- “Some squads made it back, but I don’t know about Eren's.” Annie states very calmly. I was losing my mind. Losing each other one of my closest friends...That’s something at the bottom of my list for being a cadet, let me tell you.

“Armin is over there.” Reiner points to Armin who was standing on the ground.

“Armin!” Mikasa yells, we run towards Armin as he was shaking. He looked hopeless, and there was nothing I could do about it. I haven’t spoken a single word since the titans' attack…but what am I supposed to say, “I’m sorry”? “I’m trying”? “I want to live”? None of it made sense to say, so I just kept quiet. Mikasa goes down on her knees.

“Armin, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?” She stands up. “Where is Eren?” Mikasa starts to look around, Armin starts crying.

“Are you okay?” I say quietly. “You know you can tell us. We’ll be here listening, come on. What’s bothering you?”

Armin quickly looked up, making eye contact with us, looking us dead in the eye. Eyes filled with tears, his body shaking. He was traumatized, I couldn’t blame him.

“They were…the cadets of squad 34.” As he starts naming the people that belonged in that squad, it gets to Eren. “Eren Yeager…these brave lives upheld their duty. They died.” 

After that, I couldn’t hear anything. Nothing at all. I drop to my knees the second I hear that Eren is dead. My hand covers my mouth as tears start running down my face. What now? The person with the most ambition in the group, one of my best friends, a fellow cadet, someone who saved my life, died? And I couldn’t do anything about it, nothing at all.

I felt weak. Mikasa said all of that speech about how most of us are cowards. She isn’t wrong. As she was about to go and kill the titans, someone says. “You can’t get them all by yourself, you’ll die.” 

“If I die, I die. It’s as simple as that. But, if I win, I live and the only way to live is to fight.” She jumps off the roof, heading to fight. No, this isn’t who I am nor who will I ever be. I’ll never give up. I'm not a coward, I can’t change what happened. But, I can change the future. MY Future.

Full of anger, me and Mikasa start going on a rage of titan killing. I lost count at that point. Nobody else was going to get lost, not on my watch. I hear the rest of the cadets behind us. We motivated them. The energy that we had that day, we were truly a team. However, Mikasa was too hurt, and I could understand why. But the problem was, if she wasted too much gas she could lose her life. She was going too fast.

“Mikasa, slow down. You’ll run out of gas and you won’t be able to do anything.” I state, yelling, hoping she will listen to me. Nothing. I try again. Nothing. She just kept going until she ran out of gas. She fell onto a house roof and her blades fell.

“Mikasa!” Me and Armin yell at the same time. We immediately go there, to where she is. Jean took lead, and me Connie and Armin started looking for her. Damn it. She was slightly far away, so we don’t know the exact place she fell at. We split and we search for her.

In the middle of the search, Armin finds Mikasa and carries her. He bumped his head and they both fell on a roof, though me and Connie quickly went there and asked them if they were okay. However, Mikasa said told us something very…strange, to say the least. A titan killed another titan. I was questioning her sanity at this point.

“What? Are you sure?” I asked, confusion immeasurable.

“Yes, 100%.” Mikasa replies in quick succession.

She isn’t one to lie, I trust her. Blindly, even. But this...this, I don’t know how to feel about, truly. Finally, after some time Armin collects the whole cadets, suggesting his plan. Shooting the titans with guns, and the then elites kill them. I was surprised when I heard that, to say the least, but I never doubted him for a second.

“Kiera, we need you for the elites.” Mikasa stated. Now, I knew we were close friends, but... I really appreciated her speaking up for me in a time like this.

“I’m coming.” I answer, excited but I don’t show it.

Finally, the elevators with most of the cadets go down in the supply room. Boom, they shoot the Titans in the eyes, leaving them blind as we run and cut their napes almost immediately after the attack. Was this it? Did I really accomplish this? I felt calm. Not happy, not sad. Just, calm.

We were on top of wall Maria when we see that Titan's body that defended Mikasa earlier. He was lying on the floor, injured. Badly. Then, we see his throat was open. We see a human come out of it, but it wasn’t just any human,nit was Eren.

Me and Armin were so confused, but Mikasa just runs off to go and hug him, not caring who or what gets in her way. She immediately goes and hugs him in the spot and he passes out...literally. That was the first time I hear Mikasa sob, loudly. After seeing this, me and Armin run off to go and see what was going on.

“But…his arm...and his leg…I saw them get cut off.” Armin was stated, tone full of confusion as he held Eren's hand to make sure it was real and not a dream.

“One question, though.” I say in a rush, “How are we going to explain this to everyone?”


	4. Captain Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my TikTok : gracewatchesanime1 for enemies content

It felt unreal. We were all sitting by the wall, all the cadets pointing their fireguns at us. We almost had no proof that Eren was innocent, how were we going to convince all these cadets with their fireguns at us in every direction? I felt tired, but we were not going to give up. Not yet.

“He’s a monster, we should kill him.” The commander scoffs, “Take his friends too.”

“Wait, sir, please hear us out! We can prove Eren is innocent!” Armin was pleading for mercy. How? What had went through his head this time? I could only pray it would work.

“We could get Eren's titan to cover the big hole in the titan area with a big rock.” Yep, it’s official, he’s lost it. Armin puts a hand over his chest and begs, “Please, sir, all of us have been working our butt off to kill Titans for 5 years, give us a chance.”

I clearly see that Armin's method isn’t working so I stand up, with my hands up my head so I don’t look suspicious. I stand next to Armin and state, “With all due respect, sir, if this method doesn’t work, we give you full consent to execute us there and then.” Was this a bad plan? Yes, was it working? Also yes.

-on the bottom of wall Maria-

I was seeing Eren, all the cadets at the bottom waiting for the announcement. I couldn’t hear what they were saying all the way up there, but I knew one thing for sure, I wasn’t going to let him slip. Our lives are on the table, we cannot risk it. As the speech starts, saying how Eren is in fact a titan in our team, many cadets, understandably, start to think it’s weird and dumb.

“If you're going to leave now, these Titans will get to your family and loved ones.” The commander scoffs. He was right, it was either us or our family members. There was no choice to pick and choose which family lived and which ones died. 

People start coming back to reality. There’s nothing more people want than their family and loved ones. I couldn’t say the same. I was useless the day I lost them, completely and utterly useless. But, there was no time for that. 

They let me climb the wall and explain the plan. It was very simple, quite frankly. They were going to leave some of the cadets at the tip of the wall so they could attract the Titans, while me, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were heading to the rock. This time, full of gas.

“So…how do you...transform?” I ask, confusion evident. 

“I don’t know...” Eren answers. I know I cried when he almost died, but I wanted to kill him so badly right now.

“Our lives are on the table, Eren.” I state with an angry sigh.

“I know, Kiera, I know, okay?” He sighs as well. “So, what do you suggest?” I take out one of my blades and get his hand out, slice it across to create a big scar. The second my blade leaves his hand, the sky turns green and yellow lighting flies from the sky. The wind almost pushes us away, we were trying our best to grip the ground. 

“Well, it did something.” The sky turns to normal, the sun shining, and Eren nowhere to be seen. Only a 4-meter-titan above us, with long black hair. It didn’t look like other Titans. This had to be Eren.

We were ready for him to take on the big rock and go to the wall. But no, he goes right at me and Mikasa and punches the roof, leaving us to fly away like ants. God bless the ODM gears and that they had zippers that could be attached and tied to anywhere. I immediately use the zipper and get tied to a random electricity tower. I put the zipper on the wall and start climbing to the roof.

“Eren, what are you doing?!” I shout. Kiera, he’s trying to kill you. But, I couldn’t convince myself to believe that. “Eren, it’s us, please just listen,” He punches the roof once again, leaving me having to jump out of it. “You can’t do this forever, you know.” 

Damn, the other cadets are probably thinking where we are and what’s taking so long. I was starting to regret saying that. Armin uses his blades to cut off Eren's throat and look for his human body.

“Eren, please listen to us, we have to do this,” Nothing. He tried putting the sentence into different words, nothing. I stick my blade into the ground so it can stand by itself. “Well, it was nice knowing you all.” I stated, but I was interrupted by Armin's tears.

“We have to go outside the walls, Eren. We have to see the thing called sea, what forests are, mountains, and so many more other things.” 

My comedic side left. This felt like a knife to the back. It pained me that no one here had seen the outside world, but only the walls. I’d promised them I’d take them. I can’t break that promise.

I remember when we they were 10 and I was 15. Armin had brought a book from his Grandpa's library. It was forbidden to have books for outside the walls, and yet he showed it to us without hesitation.

“My parents are planning to go outside the walls,” Kid Armin mutters, “we will see all the beautiful places outside, free.”

I couldn’t do anything. I simply smiled and said, “I promise when we get older, that I will take you all outside the walls, and we can go wherever you like.” They smiled at me so brightly. They weren’t normal kids, but I loved them for it. They were still my best friends.

That flashback gets interrupted by Eren standing up in his titan form, “Armin, get down from there, you're going to get hurt!” I yell at him. Armin comes down. I could only hope Eren heard those words, that he had taken control again.

He looks at us from up, getting the rock on his back, and walking toward the gate, “YES!” I yell in victory. “Guys, kill whatever titan gets in his way, I say!” Letting the ODM gear push me, two 2 meter ones had tried. Me and Mikasa slit their napes quickly.

“We’re here, we’re here sir!” I shout to the commander, practically out of breath, as Eren's titan lets the big rock go to the entry. The walls were safe again. For how long, though? I knew this was going to happen again, and when it did, I was going to be ready.

Smoke starts radiating from Eren's body. He was turning human again. Mikasa rushes to catch him, giving him a hug. Me and the commander made eye contact. I walk up to him and go, “So, I guess we live then.” I state while leaving.

It had been several days. Nobody knew where Eren was, until randomly, one day;

“Eren is going to court.” Armin states, panting from running too fast. 

I close the book I was reading, and go and hug Armin. I hold his shoulder and look at him. “What? Why?”

“Suspected for attempted 1st degree murder.”

“Does he have a lawyer?”

“No, just us to testify, and he has to have an alibi.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! ...When is it?”

“In an hour.”

“Say no more,” I grab my cadet jacket, grab Mikasa and head to court.

-in the courtroom-

The Jury begins speaking, “Eren Yeager has been accused of attempted murder while in his titan state. Is this true?”

This was scary as shit, the one place I couldn’t interfere. The scouts were here too. What the fuck do they want? I ask Mikasa, “Who’s that short one over there, and why is he with the scouts?”

“That’s captain Levi, Kiera.” She answers as she scoffs.

“He didn’t hear me...right?”

“Most likely not.” Armin replies with an uncomfortable expression.

Our conversation was interrupted by priest Nick and someone else fighting over Eren's right to live, and that’s when I see him. Captain Levi, walking down the little step. I’m like 12 inches taller than him, this is THE captain Levi, the person everyone is scared of. Why? I could literally step on him. 

As soon as that thought ends, he gives Eren the biggest kick in the face I’ve ever seen, to the point that Eren loses a tooth immediately. You know what, I understand why people are scared of him now. I take it back, thanks.

He proceeds to beat Eren up, completely wipe the floor with him as my hands are into a fist. Not being able to do anything about it makes me sick. I accidentally mumble out loud, “Levi, I will be the death of you.”

Nobody treats my friends like that. No. One. Especially not some 5’2 captain who thinks he’s all that. It was taking everything in me, seeing Eren getting beat up, and not standing up for him or doing anything about it.

“Soon, Levi, soon.”


	5. Scout regiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii I’m sorry I haven’t been active,I’ll be active on weekends!

Levi's POV

We had to get Eren on our custody. His friends as well. The only way to make it believable is for me to be slightly harsh.

As I’m beating Eren up, I can see In the corner of my eye a tall and well built woman. I think I’ve heard about her. She doesn't look happy at all. I can’t wait until we tell her I get to boss her around.

People have told me about her skills. She can be very convincing at times. Kiera Marshall, with what I heard she lost her parents at the Wall Maria battle. Erwin told me that she wanted to join the scouts. Let’s see how long she lasts.

After the trial, we get back to the lab. As Hange was checking out Eren, I apologize to him immediately. However, the tooth that I kicked out of his mouth had grown back? Was this normal for a...human/titan, we shall know.

Kiera’s POV

Who does that idiot think he is?

I mean yeah, okay, he's the captain but nonetheless, the Hell? I genuinely hate him with every fiber of my body and yet we have to go to try out for the scouts. To be on HIS team, my luck is wonderful. 

As we ride our horses to the main institution of scout regiment, we climb down from them and went to greet everyone. This meant a promise, one you couldn’t break. You were giving your lives up for humanity, dropping your morals...everything. We also have to change jackets, wonderful.

Commander Erwin was standing onto a platform stage, saying if you wanted to join scout regiment this was the chance to speak up. I knew I wanted to be here, I was going to be here, and I’m going to be here. 

As many cadets who have seen the horror of the Titans start to leave (which I can’t blame them), I stay exactly where I am at. Not moving a single inch, to the point that me and the commander were making solid eye contact. 

The next day, we all ride our horses to the place where they requested us to be at. I’ve had mine for 2 years, it was a snowy white horse. I never really thought of naming it, though.

...We have no time for that. As I leave my horse there, and I enter inside the place, they give us our jackets with the new symbol of scout regiment on them. 

Mom, dad, I made it. I wish you could see me here. Eren sees all of us, hugging us immediately. He was so happy he saw us. What surprised him a lot is how Jean wanted to join, though. That surprised me too.

Then, Eren calls us for a meeting inside. I go without thinking twice about it. I see a lot of captains were sitting at the table, famous ones, even. People I looked up to, such as Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith, 5’2 captain that I hate.

Mikasa, Armin and Eren were there so I simply sit down and wait for the show to begin. Thank god Armin was next to me, because I just had to go.

“Why the hell is he holding his cup so weirdly?” I whisper to Armin, he starts giggling, “I'm serious, such a shame I can’t say anything about it though.” We both start laughing, barely hiding it. 

“Is there something wrong, cadets?” Levi simply states, a glare etched onto his face.

“No, captain, but thank you for asking.” The fact that I had to refer to this idiot as captain pissed me off. I hated- no, no, I loathed him.

“Your first expedition is in a month.” He continues, taking a sip of his tea.

A month? That’s it? What kinda rounded plan is this?

“I think we should go sooner.” Eren starts with a determined look on his face. You know what Levi, I think you did a good job beating him up.

“Excuse me. Eren, are you out of your goddamn mind? Here’s the problem. So many cadets, including us, are traumatized by the Titans. They need time to train, to get the plan, to get into teams. We can’t do that in just a month.” I say, frustration and anger showing in my tone.

“Actually, we can.” Hange answers. Hange Zoë, another captain, someone who I respect dearly. They're friends with Mr.Sassy, but I still respect them and I trust their judgement.

“If you say so.” I respond, trying to calm down.

“Tch, kids these days.” Levi chuckles. If you won’t shut your 5’2 self-

“Not all of us have killed 42 Titans, you know. Some people here haven’t even killed one.” I bark back, drinking my tea, holding the cup *normally*.

Levi scoffs, I was pissing him off, and that made me happy as hell.

Levi’s POV

Kiera, Kiera, Kiera. So naive, yet so brave. 

I couldn’t say I blamed her, but god I love pushing her buttons. She’s a very talkative person and speaks her mind. I respect that. I need more people like that in my team. 

Of course, I would’ve gotten her in my team if Hange didn’t say they wanted Kiera first. A little loss but it’s alright, I can still boss her around and that gives me satisfaction. 

I was watching her speaking, although she made several good points, I couldn’t go with her plan.

I whisper to Hange, “Oi, four eyes, this Kiera girl, what is her field? The thing she’s good at?”.

“Ah shorty, with what I’ve heard, blades. But, keep your little captain hands off of her. She’s on my team, I already discussed it with Erwin (the commander).”

“Damn you, four eyes.” I mutter angrily. They pout ironically in response. I won’t have one, but two Hanges here, great.

Kiera’s POV

Levi was asking Hange something. I wish I could know. No matter how much I despised him, I couldn’t refuse to say that he was very powerful, and I needed to learn from him. He may be 5’2 but he can wipe the floor with m-

Crap, stop it Kiera, don’t underestimate yourself!

“Cadets, go to bed. We have a long day of practice tomorrow.” Levi speaks in a monotone voice. “You’ll be separated into rooms as you’ll be separated in squads. So, whoever’s in your room, will be in your team. You may take your leave.”

I stand up and go to the room I was assigned. I enter and see unfamiliar faces as I sit on my bed.

“Kiera Marshall?” A guy in his twenties asks.

“Uhhh, yeah…that’s me. How do you know my name?”

“Everyone knows who you are.” A middle-aged man says grumpily.

“What? Why?” I blabber out, confusion evident.

“Captain Levi and captain Hange were found fighting over who would get to have you in their squad.”

“Mhm, please tell me I didn't end up in Levi’s squad?”

“Yeah, your captain is Hange Zoë.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Being in the same team as Levi and him ordering me around...not an option.

“Oh, thank god…” I breathe out.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late, and they do wake us up early for practice. So, good night to you all.” The very same guy falls asleep as soon as his head hits the bed.

“Goodnight.” I respond sluggishly as I drift off to sleep.


	6. The search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Kiera’s birthday on the 31st so happy birthday to Kiera, don’t forget to follow my TikTok gracewatchesanime1 for enemies memes!

I start to hear keys jingle down the hall, and someone who’s shoes were sharp and noisy. I pretend I was asleep for the second they come in for me to attack them.

“Good morning cadets! We have to go over training today. We have a new member, so everyone please get ready.” Oh, for God's sake, it was Hange.

“Of course, captain!” A squad member replies.

I quickly change into my uniform and head to the great hall. They had oatmeal for breakfast. I hated oatmeal, but it was either this or starving, so I grab a bowl. Unfortunately, there were no free tables until I see my squad members sitting with Hange.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” I greet as I sit down.

“Nonsense, you're right on time.” Hange says. “So, do tell me. What is your best quality? In fighting, I mean.”

“I’m good with blades, everyone tells me that.” 

“Aha, and what’s your least favorite thing to do?” Hange asks me.

“I don’t think I have one, when I think of one I’ll tell you, captain.” I answer.

“Of course, Kiera.” They state. “Hey, I think someone from Levi’s table is looking for you. You can go look if you want.” 

“Of course captain, I’ll be right back.” I quickly sprint to the table since it was on the other side of the great hall. “So....” 

“Sit down, cadet.” Levi says.

“I would love to, but captai-”

“Sit. Down.” He orders me.

I’ve never wanted to punch someone in the face this hard before.

“Of course,” I sit down.

“Cadet, I’m sure you’re aware. Everyone knows you by now.” 

“Yes, sir. I’m aware.”

“Come to my team.” 

I choke on my breakfast, THE captain Levi, asking ME to be on his team.

“I’m sorry captain, but that’s not on my hands to decide. Only on commander Erwin's, have a good day, sir.” 

Levi’s POV 

I tell Hange how I need Kiera here from afar. Five minutes later, I see Kiera and her bowl of oatmeal heading my way. I would do anything to get her on my team and annoy her.

“Come to my team.” I say, assuming she’d say yes. I am the most famous and strongest captain, and the commander's right arm, after all.

“I’m sorry captain, but that’s not on my hands to decide. Only on commander Erwin's, have a good day, sir.” She replies, her eyes piercing into my soul. This woman made me feel something in my chest, and I didn’t like it, not at all. As I watch her silhoutte leave our table to go back to sit at Hange's table,

“Soon, Kiera, soon.” I mutter.

“Is something bothering you?” One of my squad members asks. I turn my head, and I see Petra there.

“No, nothing. Thank you for worrying.” I answer.

AT PRACTICE

I see Kiera using her ODM gear, her beautiful hair flying around. Her skills were amazing. I needed her on my team, right here, right now.

“Erwin.” I state.

“Levi..” He replies. 

“I was wondering if I could move Kiera with someone from my team?” I ask, “Her skills are too good to not be on the top tier squad.” Did I sound arrogant? Yes. Was I going to stop? Hard no.

“I guess you have a point. You still need to ask her, though.” Erwin answers.

“Done and done.” I suddenly yell. “Oi, Kiera, come here for a second!”

She quickly got her ODM gear down and walked towards me.

“Yes, captain?” She says as she was pinning me with her eyes, again, putting her fist on her chest.

“Have you considered my offer?” I ask.

“Have you discussed it with the commander?” Kiera argues back.

“Yes, and he said that you can if you want.”

“Not unless I get to call you shorty.” She teases. This woman, the death of me.

“Tch, fine.” I grumble out.

She pats my head three times and then, she takes her leave.

“Okay, that’s too far!” I shout as she starts running, and I start chasing after her, just like little kids. Finally, we both get tired and sit at the same time.

“I clearly won.” We state at the same time.

“No, I won.” We jinx yet again.

I roll my eyes and leave a small smile, but she thankfully didn’t notice.

-2 weeks later- 

Me and Kiera still hated each other, of course. But it’d be more bearable, and more joking around. We had our own jokes, she would always pat my head in the halls, it pissed me off but she didn’t care, and I would give her extra runs/practice. Until one night.

Kiera’s POV 

I checked the time and it was 1:00 am. I wear my uniform, put on the scout cape and leave the dormitory. As soon as I thought I made it, I saw a light from Levi’s office. What was he doing still awake?! Does this man sleep? I try to tiptoe as quietly as possible, especially in front of his office, not making a sound, until one piece of wood squeaks.

“Kiera,you should be sleeping by now.” He states, not even looking up from his paperwork, with only a dim light.

“Captain..I was, uh-” I start to stutter, “I was trying to feed the horses.” I finally blabber out. Did I mention I’m horrible at lying on the spot?

“Try again.” He puts his paperwork down and asks, “You want to leave the wall, don’t you? But you’re scared of the Titans, and since they are asleep at night and can’t go out, you chose to go now. Smart, I have to say, but still can’t fool me. Now, why do you want to go outside?” 

I had given up on trying to lie to him, I had to tell him the truth. “I heard a squad member saying that all people that were close to the boats were moved to a village outside the walls...” 

“Your parents...am I right?” 

I quietly nod.

He puts on his scout cape and states, “I’m not leaving you to by yourself.” I smile. We head to the stalls, get our horses and start running for the gates. As we were running, I remind him.

“How are the gates going to open just for us again?” 

“One, I’m thinking about it. Two, we can tell them that it’s a mission. Three, they won’t question us.”

“Got it.” I make the horse run faster and in about five minutes, we're there. Thankfully they just open the gate and we both leave. I stop my horse, this was the first time I was outside the walls, and it was to look for my parents, with the man I hated the most. “Let’s go” I say as we start running again and in about twenty minutes we see the village.

“Levi, look!” I yell.

He opens his eyes, the first time I’ve seen him shocked. We enter the village, and we see houses everywhere. We turn our horses around 360° to make a turn, and, accidentally, my horse makes a noise and it wakes up all the villagers. They all come running out immediately, we put our hands up because we were defenseless. I was checking every single person, nothing. Did they not make it? Did I come too late? Was it really over? I quickly notice two old people.

“KIERA!” They yell, and my eyes fill up with tears.

“Mom! Dad!” I tell Levi to come, with my hand pointing to them and we get off of our horses. Immediately I run off to run to them and Levi is just walking slowly.

“Come inside, the both of you.” It was dark, so I’m sure they didn’t notice, but the second levi entered the house my mom yelled, “Captain Levi!” He smiled a bit and I tease, laughing. “She’s more excited about meeting you than me!”

“Sit down, you two.” We both took our capes off, leaving only our uniforms and jackets.

“I made it into the scouts!”

“Kiera, darling, we knew you’d make it. We're so proud of you! When you save humanity, I think you should settle down and marry a nice man, like Levi.” 

We look at eachother with disgust. This meant war.

“Which one is it, mom? Marry a nice man or someone like levi?”

He starts laughing ironically, “If you were my wife, I'd kill you.” He says, looking me dead in the eye, coming closer to me and looking up like I’m a tree.

“If you were my husband, I’d let you kill me.” I tease, looking down at him and then patting his head.

“Excuse me ma’am, but what time is it?”

“Three, captain.” My mom answers.

“We have to go Kiera, we need at least an hour of sleep, and we need to leave before the sun comes up because of the Titans.” 

He was right, I didn’t want to leave my parents but he was right. I go to hug them as tightly as I could, “I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll miss you too honey, now go back and kick some Titan asses!” My mom jokes.

I start laughing, we wear our capes, find our horses, climb them, say goodbye to the city and go back to the walls.

We weren’t going as fast as an hour ago.

“Your parents are very nice.” He says and I look aside, the moonlight embracing his silhoutte like it was magic. He didn’t look at me as under him, he looked at me as the same tier as him, and I found that endearing.

“Thank you Levi, they used to speak about you all the time. They always told me I should go either in your or Hange's team.”

“I’m honored.” I feel the sun come up and the ground shaking. That only meant one thing...Titans.

We run with our horses as fast as we can, and as I could feel Titans following us, we run faster.

“I think we lost them.” I state.

“I suppose.” Levi replies.

We were close to the wall, we could see the gate. It opens ,we get in, and it closes. About 30 minutes later, it was morning when we arrive to the institution, we leave the horses and run inside immediately.

“Let’s hope we don’t die by Erwin and Hange.” I mutter as we were climbing the stairs.

“Highly unlikely.” He comments. As soon as we enter the great hall, we see Hange and Erwin waiting for us, furious. 

“WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!” Hange screams.

This was going to be a long morning, we think as we make eye contact.


	7. The second choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my TikTok for enemies memes! Gracewatchesanime1!

It had been about two weeks since we were back and the expedition got another date. It was out of this world, Hange and Erwin made me and Levi clean the whole institution everyday, PLUS extra training for me by Levi. I still got to call him shorty though, and I was starting to realize Levi maybe wasn’t that bad. He was a bearable person, and he was very funny.

“I like someone.” Levi mutters out.

“W-What?” I reply, stuttering a bit. I had that unbearable tangle in my throat, I wanted to swallow but I couldn’t. Why was this happening? I felt sad. I just wanted to get out of that room there and then. I wasn’t a normally emotional person, but this, this affected me in a different way.

“...Petra.” He answers and covers his mouth almost immediately.

“O-Oh.” I could feel my eyes filling up with tears, but why? I couldn’t explain it. “I don’t feel so good, maybe I have a cold. Do you mind covering for me?” I ask.

“Of course, no worries.” 

I run out of there immediately, I had tears running down my cheek, and then, I feel a arm pull me to the side. It was Hange.

“Kiera, why are you crying?” They said as they wiped my tears away. What was I supposed to say? My captain got a girlfriend? The man I hated got someone he loved? It’s not like I liked him...right?

No, no, no, I don’t like Levi. That’s at the bottom of my list, anyone but Levi.

“Captain,” If I could trust someone with my feelings, it was Hange, so I just, “Levi likes Petra.” I answer, I quickly cover my mouth. What the fuck, Kiera? Pull your shit together! Do I have feelings for Levi? No, no, there’s no way. I mean he is very attractive and funny and bosses me around and literally everything I’m looking for, but still, I don’t LIKE like him!

“Oh my...you like Levi?” They tell me with a smile on their face and a hand on my shoulder.

“I don’t know...do I?” This was very confusing. “I like Levi?” Old me would’ve punched me in the face right now. 

Hange starts laughing as they hug me. “Now, I’m not encouraging competition, but that Petra girl has nothing on you.” 

I smile, then I'm reminded that I have practice with them.

“Now, off to practice!” 

I run, realizing I’m going to be late, again. As soon as I go outside, I see Petra and Levi kissing. My eyes fill up with tears, yet again. I turn on my ODM gear and focus on the training, even though all I could think about on the back of my head was Levi and Petra, kissing, over and over and over again. 

Then, practice is over, and I see them leave holding hands all lovey-dovey. I hated Petra, not because she was dating Levi, I just couldn’t stand her. Her dating Levi just adds bonus points to my hatred for her. 

We head to the mess hall to eat lunch. I had to sit on the same table as them. It’s like I couldn’t escape them no matter what I did, they were going strong and, I couldn’t lie, I was getting used to the idea of them together. Until one day...

“How does it feel like, being the second choice?” She comments with a smirk.

I was getting the bowls from the tables and washing the dishes, like I always do, and she just says it nonchalantly. I officially lost all respect for her.

“Petra, I was never the second choice. You were just too vulnerable.” I bite back. It hurt her, but, well, I didn’t care. As I carefully put the bowls in the sink and start cleaning them-

“Well, at least I’m not the one cleaning.” She growls.

“Well at least Levi agreed to go outside the walls with me.” I snap back.

I was tired of her. She was getting on my last nerves and someone needed to teach her a lesson. She comes up to me, ready to slap me, and I catch her hand mid-air, twist it and pull her down.

“Don’t try me, Petra. You don’t know what I’m capable of.” I say and leave her there.

As I leave the mess hall to go to the library, I sit down to a table with a cup of tea, holding the cup normally, minding my own business, until a little birdie, Eren, told me the expedition is in a week.

“Thank you, Eren, I appreciate it.” I quickly drink the rest of my tea and head to practice.

Petra was crying. I was ready to bet anything that she was crying on Levi’s arm about what I said. I wasn’t going to say I didn’t say that, but I quickly move forward so I can hear what she was talking about.

“Y-You don’t understand Levi, she was ruthless!” She was sobbing.

“Shhhh, Petra, it's fine.” He swooned as she was sitting on his lap, and he was having his hands go through her hair. “I’ll talk to her about it, don’t worry, love.” 

That word, love. I was crushed. At this point, I couldn’t defend myself. Levi looks at me, we were making eye contact. I think he noticed that I was crying, as he was about to stand up. I mouth to him, stay, and I leave, defeated. I was furious and sad at the same time. I couldn’t do anything about it.

The next day, Levi and Erwin were explaining the plan. Me and Petra were opposite each other with Eren in the middle and Levi upfront. We were taught how to use the smoke guns, use them while we were on the horses, what each colors meant. I made a special request that I could carry a bow & arrow and thankfully, Erwin accepted. I was sure that I was ready, until the day came.


	8. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft levi

LEVI’S POV

It was the day of the expedition with the new cadets. I wasn’t worried about them, I was worried about Kiera. And...I don’t like to admit this to myself, but she’s not that bad. She’s brave, and pretty, and funny-

Oh god, Levi, snap out of it, she wouldn’t want someone like you. Besides, you're with Petra now. 

I was wearing my uniform, put on my jacket and cape and went to the stalls. It was my place for alone time. I was sure nobody was going to be there, but of all people...

“Captain.” Kiera states, quickly putting her fist onto her heart, looking down at me with respect. It wasn’t the same look as outside the walls. It was colder. She had distanced herself from me, I just didn’t know what I had done wrong.

“Cadet Marshall.” I reply, nodding for her to get her horse ready. “When you're done, cadet, can you make me tea?” I tease with a serious tone, just to get on her nerves. If she could, she would slap me right now, but she held herself together.

“Of course, captain.” She says through grit teeth, quickly heading to make it.

About 30 minutes later, I notice it was getting late and it shouldn’t have taken her so long. I headed inside and I opened the door, slightly. She had a cup of tea in her hand, but she wasn’t holding it like she usually does.

“Look guys, I’m captain Levi.” She mimicks as she holds the cup as me, with a serious face. And then, she imitates me. “Cadet, please, when you're done, can you make me tea?” 

She breaks character and starts yelling, “Sure your highness, anything else you want?!” I raise an eyebrow, enter inside, and start clapping.

“I think you deserve an Oscar for that one, cadet.” I state in the most serious face I could muster. I could feel her heart beating out of her chest. As I said that, her eyes widen. 

God, I wish I knew what she was thinking. She may be taller than me, but right now, she was under me.

“Oh, give the girl a break, Levi!” Hange winks.

“Oi, four eyes, this has nothing to do with you.” I snap back.

“Suit yourself.” Hange shrugs and gets out of the mess hall. Why am I stuck with these two?

We were on top of the horses, Kiera on my right, Petra on my left, Eren on the back since he can turn into a titan easily. We had signal flares to signal eachother. 

I fire a white one to signal the running outside the walls. The horses were running very fast. Thankfully, we were still in formation. I couldn’t look, but I could feel Kiera’s gaze on me. We pass by her parents village, and she gets distracted.

“Marshall.” I state, tone cold as ice. This wasn't the time to show concern.

“Of course, captain.” She responded, nodding, and took her place once more. We start running again in formation.

Until we see a smoke signal. Red - Titan spotted.

“Oi Marshall, fire red.” I order Kiera.

“Right away, captain.” She takes out her signal flare and signs red for the other squads.

It hadn’t even been 30 minutes and we see a black signal. Black - Abnormal Titan (Abnormal Titan is a Titan but smarter and aware) spotted.

“Petra, fire black.” I sigh. Petra nods and fires. We were continuing being the top squad until we see a black signal.

“Again?” I groan in annoyance. “Tch, cadets, one of you sign.” I could feel Petra and Kiera staring at each other, seeing who would signal first, until I hear from my right arm a BAM. “What were you saying about second best?”

Kiera signaled. I smirk, until I feel the ground shaking. This doesn’t happen unless it’s a 4 meter Titan or up. Thankfully, we were close to the woods by then that we sprint with our horses inside.

“Marshall!” I yell out. “Your bow and arrow, shoot her in the eye!”

“Right away captain!” She snaps back. She moves backwards the horse and takes a silver bow that was given to her, made with the same metal as the blades, the sharpest. I heard the bow shoot and the Titan slowing down.

I turn around to take a quick look. Kiera shot two bows at both of her eyes. Smart. I had to give her credit where it was due.

“Captain, we have about 30 seconds to lose them.” She states as she turns around. She was right. We continue to ride our horses as the Titan continued to chase us.

I can notice Eren trying to turn into a Titan. Is he dumb? He has to have some trust in his squad members. If not them, Kiera. They had known each other for years. I can hear Petra being to speak;

“Eren, you need to trust us. We trust you, so you trust us.” She speaks with a soft voice. That sweet soft voice of hers, could make anyone feel better. She’s just like a marshmallow, soft and sweet.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Eren, but, she’s right. You have to trust us, it’s just how it is.” Kiera states, annoyance dripping in her tone. She’s so petty, it’s one of my favourite things about her.

Eren nods. About time, boy. Some of the cadets try to attack the Titans and immediately cut their nape, killing them on the spot. As we were running with our heads back, we see one of the cadets very close to her nape with their blades up to kill her. She freezes her nape and the blade breaks in two. Kiera gasps. So naive. This was only the beginning, not a good one, but just the beginning.

We meet the other squads, and start running for our lives. Only 4 people were left of our squad. I can’t lose her. I can’t. I refuse.

As the female Titan comes, Petra goes to take her down. I trust her, until I hear snapping on the tree. God, please no.

I turn around and see Petra, dead.

Kiera doesn’t even shed one tear, not one. Eren was trying his best and I, well, I didn’t know. I wanted to scream, but I had to stay strong, for them.

“Oi, Eren, move to my left!” I demand, yelling. Kiera was still on my right.

Then I see Eren biting his thumb so hard until blood started running. What was he doing? I see smoke coming out of his body. He was turning into a Titan, how reckless. He turns into a Titan and we keep running. Now, we leave our horses on the ground and use our ODM gears to climb up the trees.

Kiera was on the right side of the tree, and I on the left.nTitans were trying to get to us, but we just kept jumping on one tree to another. It was working well, until—

“Screw this!” Kiera shouts as she uses her ODM gear to go and kill the Titans.

“Marshall, get back here immediately!” I order, but it was too late. Before I could even think, the Titans had took their last breath. She comes back on the side of the tree, sits down and takes a deep breath.

“See? You don’t have to worry about me, Captain. I’m fine.” She stated as she was staring at me with those eyes of her that were so irresistible.

“I know, cadet, just be careful next time.” I reply. I was going soft. I didn’t like this at all, yet I couldn’t help it. Her smile brought me butterflies. I craved her touch, her look, her eyes, her lips. I wanted her.

I never thought of Kiera that way, but now that I think about it, it makes sense. God forbid she ever knew this. I’m taking this with me to the grave but, whenever she tries to sneak out I call her back in. I train her extra so she can be the best she can be. I wasn’t going to lose her, not her too.

“Marshall.” I mutter in a deep and quiet voice. “Fire purple smoke for the squads that aren’t here yet.” 

Purple smoke - An emergency of some kind. (Someone grabbed, etc.)

Kiera fires purple immediately after my call, and we get about 3 more squads here, including Hange's, so that worked.

Everyone went to attack the female Titan.

“Come on, we have to—” Kiera speaks as she was about to jump from the tree, only to get interrupted. 

“Stay.” I state, in a demanding voice. I wasn’t going to let her risk her life for something the cadets could do.

They had installed traps that would catch the titan with ropes and tie her down immediately. Then, Hange could study her and do experiments or whatever they do. Not my problem. The female Titan was chasing the cadets as Hange and Erwin give the signal for the trap to open. They open it, and hundreds of robes come out of the machines, tying the Titan in every possible muscle. Hange goes on the Titan's shoulder, and they speak.

“We got you now.” While similing. They really freaked me out sometimes.

Everything was going fine, until the Titan starts screaming. I didn’t know they were capable of that. This was one of the first times that I was feeling worried.

One of the cadets, her name was Sasha I think, told us that we shouldn’t go near it, because an animal only screams like that when they’re ready to give everything up. 

“Why don’t you guys just kill her already? I mean, she’s already tied up and can’t freeze her nape anymore.” Kiera states. She’s got a point, but I didn’t have a good feeling about this at all.

Right about then, we see a bunch of titans go up to the titan that we catched and started eating her. 

I see Kiera take two steps backwards, horrified from what was going on. She didn’t deserve this, not one ounce of it.

“Marshall, go find our horses.” I needed to distract her, she was too traumatized and I needed her to collect her thoughts. Kiera was strong, she could do this, I know she can do this. There was no way I’m saying this out loud, though.

The titan disappeared. Shit, we lost her. Again, this was not good, considering Kiera was out in the open alone.

It had been about 30 minutes. It was taking too long. The horses didn’t run, so I was starting to get worried. I decided to wait a little bit longer since I trust her on an ODM gear. Until, I hear a big thing slamming the ground.

“Hange, can you cover for me? I need to look for something!” I shout to them, already preparing to move.

“Someone.” They correct, winking.

“….Someone.” I confirm, pissed.

“I KNEW IT!” Hange yells, snapping their fingers.

“Okay, okay, four eyes, but if you tell anyone, you’re dead meat.” I state coldly, looking them in the eyes.

“My lips are sealed.” They reply with a chuckle.

God, why am I trusting this person? I start using my ODM gear as fast as I can. That loud noise worries me a lot. I’m sure nothing happened to her…right?

I get to the spot where I see the Titan, and I start to look for Kiera.

“KIERA!” I start yelling, looking for her. But there was nothing in return.

I yell once again. Still nothing. I try again. Nothing.

“God, no…God, no..” At this point, I’m losing my mind.

“Kiera…where are you?” I ask myself, walking, unbothered if a Titan was going to eat me or not. Then, a spark, like God's sign, I hear someone cough, a female.

“KIERA!” I shout again, running toward the sound.

“...Levi.” I hear someone in a raspy voice.

Then I see her, on the ground, dying.

“Kiera, listen to me, you're fine. It’s going to be fine.” I repeat, more to reassure myself rather than her. I carry her in a bridal position, she couldn’t even hold her arms up. They immediately give in.

“God, what has done this to you?” I question while rubbing her head gently as we were heading back.

She turns her head around and coughs blood multiple times. She was dying, and she still tried to not get me dirty because she knows how much I hate it. She was dying and she still cared about me.

“A...Titan.” She mutters, barely breathing. I hold her head closer to my chest.

“It’s okay now, you're fine. I got you now.” I whisper. Kiera could take down a Titan, it had to be something else. Something was bothering her, and I needed to get to the bottom of it.

“A-A six meter one.” She stutters out and turns her head to cough again. I stop there and then, trying to process what she just said to me. A six meter titan? Here? In the woods? God, if it was any other cadet, they would’ve been past dead. Thank God it was her.

“Levi…in case I don’t make it..”

“No, Kiera, you will. I’ll make sure of it.” Losing Kiera was not an option. She’s the only one that could make me even close to smiling and give me a challenge. I was not going to let her go.

“Just…just in case I don’t.” She persists, and then sighs.

“I want you to fight for humanity. I’ll always be with you…” She smiles as she closes her eyes.

“God, no- no, no, no, no. Kiera, Kiera please wake up, listen to me!” I was shaking her head, but there was nothing. She needed Hange and she needed them now. I decide to use my ODM gear to get there faster.

I see Hange and the others, finally. It gave me hope.

“HANGE!” I yell, not caring who or what listened to me. Hange turns around immediately,

“IT'S KIERA, SHE'S NOT WAKING UP!” I shout, maybe even shedding a tear.

“Give her to me, Levi, quick.” They demand. I give Kiera to them and they lay her on the ground.

“She’s alive…” Hange confirms. I let out a long deep breath from my mouth.

“Barely, but she’s alive. Levi, she's in critical condition. I could save her if we were In the lab but...here? I can’t. We have to go back immediately.” They shake their head.

Hange opens Kiera’s mouth and studies her in a very Hange way. “We need her to cough blood again.”

“What? Hange, are you insane?” I ask, questioning their sanity right now.

“She has a blood clot around her throat and maybe close to her lungs. Either she coughs it out, or you say goodbye to her.” They state hurriedly, with truthful eyes.

I fall on my knees, hold Kiera’s hand, and slightly pull her up while she’s laying down.

“OI, BRATS!” I scream. “SOMEONE BRING ME WATER AND SANITIZER RIGHT NOW!” I yell even louder. The cadets were shaking. I see a girl and a boy hand me a water bottle and sanitizer. I wash my hands, praying to God that this would work.

“Okay, Kiera.” I bring her up and put a hand behind her back. “When you wake up, you're gonna hate me for this, but oh well.” I put two fingers down her mouth and near her throat, hoping her gag reflex would react. 

It had been about 10 seconds, nothing, then I was feeling her chest move up and down. She starts coughing the blood clot. Hange and Erwin start running towards us immediately. I hold her hair back and comfort her.

“There there, Kiera, you're okay. I promise, you're okay.” I softly whisper in her ear. Thank God she was okay.

“Here, drink some water.” I offer as I was putting the bottle on her lips. God, she was dehydrated. I didn’t care, she was breathing and that’s all that mattered. I take out my flare gun to let out one last signal. Blue. 

Blue - An order to retreat.

“Let’s go, everyone.” I order while I hold Kiera in my arms, in a bridal position once again. She was sleeping. I could feel her warm breath to my stomach. The carriage of the bodies was waiting for us.

(The carriage of bodies : A carriage used to carry the bodies of everyone lost outside the walls, so they could be brought to their loved one(s).)

I couldn’t carry Kiera while riding my horse, so I sit on the corner of the carriage. She was sleeping so peacefully. She was having trouble breathing time to time but she’d redeem herself. I would gently touch her face, eyes, lips, nose. She finally opens her eyes and tightened her grip around my hand.

“Levi…are we going home?” She asked tiredly, with her eyes half open.

“We’re going home, Kiera.” I reassure her while looking at her, then, watching the sunset. “We’re going home.” She softly smiles at me and drifts back to sleep. I smile very subtly, hoping nobody would notice. And, thankfully, nobody except Hange noticed. In the end, I’m glad she was here, alive and in my arms, as I view the shade of blue in the sky melting into a soft orange.


	9. Hold me close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiera x Levi finally!

Kiera’s POV

I could feel myself laying on a bed. Not mine, this one was way comfortable. The scent was enchanting...it reminded me of something, or someone. Then I felt that anxious feeling, the feeling you get when you know someone is staring at you.

“Stop staring, you creep.” I remark without even opening my eyes

“Unbelievable.” A manly voice scoffs. “All that and this is the first thing you say?” The voice groans, frustration evident. 

“Good morning to you too, Le...Captain.” I correct myself as I was opening my eyes. “God, the sun is so bright.”

“Kicking in?” He raises an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. “I brought you tea.” He mutters with softer eyes.

“What? What is kicking in? My head is pounding and my whole body is in pain. Also, why aren’t you wearing your uniform?”

“So many questions, you brat. I got hurt bringing you back. Either way, you’ll be fine. Hange said so.” He sighs, holding his head with his hand.

“So, what now?” 

“Now, you heal, you stay careful, and you won’t take anymore reckless decisions. Am I clear?” He states, coming closer to me. I was laying half down, and he started staring into my eyes.

“Crystal.” I put my head closer to his, not breaking eye contact.

“Thank you. Why do you hold your cup like that?” 

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, what do you mean? Why do you hold your cup like that? It has a holder for a reason.”

“Heal first, then talk to me.” He winks and puts the tea on my bedside table. This man.

I notice I wasn’t wearing my uniform, but a white silk dress with black lace at the chest cut. This is expensive...I wonder where they got it.

“Hange changed you, if you're worried.” He commented while looking at me.

“Oh, I wasn’t worried about that, but thanks for clarifying.”

“I got you this.” Levi puts some quizzes on my lap. Not the school ones, but the do this with your best friends and know them better ones. “Since you're on bed rest, and I’m injured, we're stuck.” He muttered, waiting for me to pick them up.

“So.” I look downwards as I open the first page, a pencil gripped in my hand. Levi sits on the couch next to the bed with another one of those books on his lap. “What is your favourite colour?”

“White...” He answers while looking in my eyes in a gentle manner. This wasn’t the captain. This was Levi. “What’s yours?”

“Red.” We both note it down on the books.

“Favourite animal?”

“Ooooo, hard one. Uhhh...Definitely a fox.” I chuckle softly. “Yours?”

“A wolf.” He mutters out, eyes on the quiz.

“Favourite kind of drink? I already know this one.” I grin as I write tea down.

He smiles subtly and asks, “What’s yours?”

“Depends. I don’t know, let’s leave that one for now.” I respond, a smile painted on my face as well. Levi always somehow managed to make me smile.

The next couple of days consisted of us doing these activities. Quizzes, truth or dare, telling scary stories. Well, I told them and he listened. Levi isn't big in the whole talking thing, but I don’t mind.

We’re sleeping on the same bed. Nothing bad happened or whatever, it was just sleep. I needed a comfier bed because of the injuries and so did he, until one night--

It was the middle of the night. It was chilly but not cold. I had the window next to me open so I could look outside whenever I wanted. I turn on the other side of the bed, and it was empty. I stand up, even though I was in pain, get a candle and go to the balcony. 

As I open the glass door, a wind just breezes down my body. I leave the candle on top of the balcony and look outside until I hear a sigh. I turn my head around, trying to not make any noise, and I see Levi, on top of the roof. God give me strength. I take the candle, put on some slippers and a robe, and follow the steps I remember they say the roof was at.

I’d never been on the roof before. As I was walking down the hall, I hear whistling and keys jingling. I quickly hide and see Hange on patrol. They have patrol? They leave and I quickly go on the stairs, opening the door with my left arm.

Up there, I saw Levi. He was looking at the moon. There was still steam coming out of his tea. He didn’t hear me, so I quietly close the door and sit next to him. I softly put the candle between us.

“What are you doing? You should be in bed. You're injured.” He notices me, almost jumping in surprise. Maybe he didn't expect me to be here.

“So are you, and I don’t see you on bed rest.”

“Kiera, I broke an arm, you almost died.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” I roll my eyes. “The tea smells nice.” I change the subject.

“I added honey to it.”

“Aaaa.” I hum in understanding while nodding.

“So, why did you come up here?”

“You were up here, and you never do that. Something is wrong.”

He hisses while letting all the tension of his body go.

“My mother,” He starts. Levi was never one to talk. Tonight it was different, very different. “she died when I was very young, from a sickness. I was left alone until Kenny Ackerman found me. He gave me food and shelter for some time. Then, he abandoned me.” He finished. I could tell he wanted to cry. God, what has he done to Levi?

“I’m so sorry Levi, you don’t deserve that.” I awkwardly look away, only to turn my gaze up once more as I put my hands above his. They were cold, and mine were warm. He looks into my eyes and I into his. We balanced out each other perfectly.

I was in love with this man.

He puts one of his hands on my jawline and pulls me close in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet. He held my face like it was a feather. I put my hand on his face and, after a while, the kiss stops.

We both start chuckling.

“God...” He tilts his head. “I thought you were going to die, brat.” He whispers as he touches my chin.

“Ackerman, you're not rid of me yet.” I reply as I kiss him again, and he puts his hand around my waist.

“Let’s head back in now. It’s getting cold.” I pat him on the head and we start running like little kids round’ the hall.

Then, we hear someone whistle. “Took you two long enough!” It was Hange, for God's sake.

“Hange.” Levi glares, pissed. Yup, that’s the Levi I knew.

“You shouldn’t be up, Kiera. You're injured.”

“I’m aware. Believe me, I know.” I yawn. “That’s not going to stop me, though.”

They scoff and respond.

“Bed for both of you. Be safe, kids.” They wink and start walking the other way.

“HANGE!” Levi yells, embarrassed, face flushed. Hange starts laughing and they go back to their room.

We open the door of the bedroom, and as I was about to blow out the candle, Levi softly mutters.

“Let it.” He was staring at me, with a gentle gaze I had seen never before.

I nodded, took off my robe, and went to bed.

“Come here.” He offered. He wanted cuddles. I'M SORRY, *THE* LEVI ACKERMAN WANTED MY CUDDLES. I COULDN'T REFUSE.

I nod, I go closer to him and lay my head on his chest like a pillow. He grabs my other hand and interlocks his fingers in it. My stomach was doing flips, I felt butterflies everywhere. And, just like that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

-The Next Day-

It’s not that we wanted to get up.

We heard Hange's laughter and yelling because they saw us sleeping together, and their “mission” had been fulfilled. I don’t know how Hange is still breathing, but, uh, lucky shot.

“Oi, brat. Get up, we’re making tea.” He orders, glaring at the floor as he started pulling me by my arm.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” I answer. I start getting dressed, and tell him to wait for me in the kitchen.

As I was walking down the halls, all I could hear people talk about was the ball.

The ball is clearly a ball but where Cadets, Survey Corps, Scout Regiment, Military Police, etc., went to have a ball to celebrate. Everyone had asked each other out by now. Even Hange had found a date. However, I was still not had been asked out by anyone, until I hear Hange go--

“I’ve heard several cadets wanted to ask you out to the ball, but they are too scared of Levi.”

“Thank you Ha- Wait, why are you telling me this?”

“Simple, really. You love to piss him off, I love to piss him off. Make him jealous.”

I-, what? Excuse me, pardon? Levi, jealous? Not a good look. I’m scared for the victim, to be honest.

“I would, but I want this jerk to ask me.” I grumble out.

“Understandable, have a nice day!” They grin as they leave.

I head into the kitchen, and I hear Levi scoff.

“This is how you do it.” He tells me, and he starts teaching me. Everything was going fine, until--

“YOU LIAR! YOU TELL EVERYONE YOU GET YOUR TEA WITHOUT ANYTHING IN IT, AND I JUST SAW YOU PUT TWO TABLE SPOONS OF SUGAR!” I start, yelling at the top of my lungs. “IS THAT WHY NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO GET YOUR TEA RIGHT?!”

He scoffs, holds me by my hips and pushes me onto the counter, standing between my legs.

“Lev-” I get interrupted by his index finger on my lips, as he comes closer to my ear and whispers;

“Go to the ball with me, doll.”

“Of course, Levi.” I immediately respond, without any hesitation as I kiss him on the cheek.

I’m going to the ball with Levi Ackerman.


	10. Dance with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def one of my favorites

It was the day of the ball. I was very nervous. I had ordered a black dress, and it had just came.

I wore the dress. It was tight on the upper body and it had a princess skir. It was so long it could reach the floor, it also had a cut on the skirt, so you could see my right leg if I walked hard enough.

I put on a gold necklace and earrings together with my gold colored heels to match everything together.

I start doing the make up and I go for a simple look. I open the red lipstick and put it on.

It was time for my hair, I let it all down and it was super puffy. I start to curl it, but not make it super curly, more of a wavy look. I let out a piece of my left front hair and catch the others into a low ponytail.

I had told Levi several times to wait for me in the ballroom. He said that “he wanted to escort me”, but I always wanted to go down the stairs like a princess cliche, and this was my chance.

After walking for about 10 minutes from one place of the institution’s to the other, I see the ballroom doors and two cadets that were protecting them.

“Miss Marshall.” They state, nodding, and opening the door.

I see how Hange had decorated the place. They had done an amazing job, the chandeliers looked like diamonds, the food and drinks looked exquisite. And most importantly, everyone looked so happy.

I see the grand staircase and Levi at the bottom talking with Hange. They were both wearing suits, and looked absolutely amazing.

Until Levi sees me. I start coming down the staircase like it was a movie. Levi was blushing, I didn’t know he could blush- The more you know...

“Kiera, you look beautiful.” Hange smirks.

“Thank you, Captain.” I reply.

They hug me, and then they start speaking.

“A certain shorty has been eyeing you for a while.” As they wink, they push me towards Levi.

“Wanna dance?” He asks gruffly, looking me up and down.

“Of course.” I laugh.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the middle of the dance floor, one of his hands holding mine and the other at my waist. I was holding his shoulder. Sancing with Levi for the first time, god, it felt like magic.

“You look very beautiful, by the way.” He states randomly.

“Thank you, you look very handsome yourself.” I bite back, amused at his flushed face.

He subtly smiles.

Everything was perfect. I didn’t want this moment to stop for anything in the world.

“I’m sorry, Levi, may I steal Kiera for one dance?” Commander Erwin asks.

“Of course.” He quickly nods.

As I kiss Levi’s cheek, I tell him to wait for me next to Hange.

I hold Erwin's shoulder and he holds my waist. This wasn’t like Levi’s touch, it was different.

“We have a problem.” He mutters.

“Commander? What is it?”

“Kenny Ackerman. He’s in the military police, and he’s outside the ballroom gates asking for you.”

I stop. Kenny ackerman, as in, Levi’s abusive uncle, someone I despised, was looking for me? Why?

“What does he want?” I ask, biting my lip.

“He says that you need to meet him, otherwise he won’t say.”

“Damn it. Okay, bring him in.”

“Kiera, are you su-“

“Curiosity killed the cat, Commander.”

“That is fair.”

I go to stand between Levi and Hange.

“We have a problem.” I nervously state.

As they were about to ask, Kenny enters.

I can see Levi’s grip tighten around his glass. He was very angry.

“Levi…” I mumble as I hold his hand, his tension slowly leaving.

“What does he want?” He spats out.

Before I could answer, Kenny comes infront of us.

“Simple, really. A dance with…” He looks at me up and down. “…Kiera.”

“Scum, you won’t touch her!” Levi starts yelling as he grabs my arm and pulls me behind him, meaning to protect me.

“Let the girl speak Levi, ask her what she wants.” He shrugs with a smirk on his face.

“Kiera?” Levi asks me with soft eyes.

I go down to whisper on his ear.

“Just to know what he wants and I’ll be back, I promise.”

Levi nods.

Kenny takes my hand and puts his hand on my waist. I felt disgusting.

“Kiera, Kiera, Kiera.” He mutters, looking at me. “You’re all grown up now.” He starts laughing.

“Yes, and I’m also dating your nephew.” I spat back.

He stops laughing.

“Do you know why I came here?”

“No, why did you? Nobody wants to see you anyway.” I groan as I roll my eyes.

“Is that any way to speak to your future husband?”

“W-What?” I stutter, blabbering. Did I hear that right?

“You don’t know, doll?” He smirks as he spun me around. “Your parents owed me money. They couldn’t pay it back, so they gave you instead.”

“I refuse.” I growl, looking him dead in the eye.

“Oh, but you can’t.” He poses dramatically. “The contract is done for.”

I stop dancing and go back to Levi.

“We’re heading out the walls. Now.” I hurry.

“What? Why? What happened?” He grabs my arm. “Kiera…please. What did he do?”

I start crying, as I quickly wipe the tears away and turn back to hug him immediately.

“L-Levi.” I whisper as I hug him super tightly.

“What happened? Did he do something?”

“I-“ I cover my mouth. I couldn’t. “I’m supposed to marry him. My parents signed a contract.”

“They WHAT?!”

God, he was furious. I’ve never seen him that angry before.

He walks up to Kenny and seethes, “You won’t get her over my dead body.”

“Perhaps I have to kill you, then.”

Ackerman blood was fighting for me.

“Stop it, both of you.” I growl, and turn around to look at Kenny. “Kenny…rot in hell.”

I start walking opposite him, to the grand balcony.

“What about your parents? You want them safe, don’t you?” I stop dead in my tracks.

“What do you mean?” I ask, anger showing in my tone.

“I can send people to kill them.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Perhaps…or perhaps, I just want this pretty little face of yours.” He grinned as he forcefully kissed me.

“ENOUGH!” Erwin yells and breaks the glass from his strong grip.

“Kenny Ackerman, how dare you? Walk into my territory, threaten my woman and touch her, in front of my two very eyes.” Levi starts to speak, tone building up until he was shouting. His woman, those words sounded so sweet.

“Technically, she’s my woman now.” Kenny smirks as he pulls out the contract.

So it was true, every bit of it. He wasn’t lying, those are my parents signatures-- and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt weak, powerless. Finally, when I was finding some happiness, my own parents, my own blood, betray me. There wasn’t a single soul I could trust now.

“Give me 3 months.” I speak, my voice choked up. I couldn’t argue with signatures and the law, might as well figure out a way to stop it.

“3 months, not more, not less.” Kenny shrugs and he leaves the ball.

I don’t even think about anything. I had to go outside to the balcony. I start breathing heavily.

I hear footsteps behind me. I knew who that was, blindly--

“Levi.” I mutter. I turn back and go over to hug him.

He hugs me so tightly.

“I'm not losing you, Kiera. Not you too.” He whispers.

We go over to the edge of the balcony, and just start breathing. After a couple of minutes, Levi starts to speak.

“You know, of all the things we’ve done, the rooftop a few days ago was my favorite. Because that’s the time I saw you smile for real and mean it.”

I love this man.

Tears running down my face, I reply. “That one is my favorite too. You kissed me there, and that’s something I’ll never forget.”

After a few moments of dead silence, I begin.

“Wanna dance?”

“Here? Now?”

“Yes, Levi. Right here, right now.”

He holds my hand gently and kisses it, then, puts his other hand on my waist.

As we were dancing, it starts raining.

“Let’s go inside.” I turn around.

“No, let’s stay.” He whispers as he pulls me closer to him.

“Levi, you’ll get sick, and I’ll have to take care of you.”

“I can’t see the problem there.”

I facepalm with a smile on my face, and we continue dancing and talking. I never wanted this to stop. The white shining moon lighting above us, the sapphire blue sky as we see the stars. This was magic. Our bodies were pressed to each other’s, and everything fit like a puzzle. He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, and I knew that we never were meant to be enemies.


	11. Sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists, let me know what you think in the comments!

I woke up, clearly tired from the night before, and head to the mess hall.

There I get my bowl of oatmeal and head over to the table I usually sit on to eat.

After a few minutes I was done and i go to put the bowl in the sink like I usually did.  
So that’s what I do.

Until I bump to someone.

“Watch where you’re go- Lucas?!” I couldn’t believe it   
Lucas Johnson, 21, my ex, he was manipulative and the relationship was far from healthy.

He gets a smirk on his face  
“Kiera,what a pleasure seeing you here-“

“Could’ve gone my whole life without seeing you again,Lucas” I interrupt and head to leave   
“It’s captain Johnson for you now cadet”

Great now my manipulative boyfriend was my superior  
Just wonderful 

Me and Levi were supposed to go to my parents house and ask about Kenny. We were packing backpacks ready with food, med kits, capes, etc.

Thankfully, we had asked Hange to cover for us if there was patrol, and they agreed.

“Are you ready love?” He whispers.

“Mhm, I was born ready.” I smirk as I twirl his hair around. He hated that, but that’s what drove me to do it.

“Tch, let’s just go.”

We go out of our room, tiptoeing super quietly. I quite frankly wanted to laugh. Seeing Levi tiptoe was something else. Yet, I couldn’t.

We go down to the stalls to get our horses since we moved them to the stalls next to each other. As we were about to go out, we see a light.

“Well, damn.” I mutter in dismay.

We decided this wasn’t going to stop us, so we wear our capes.

We hop onto our horses, and we slowly start walking so nobody hears anything. But for our bad luck--

“Where do you two think you’re going?” Lucas snarls. He was on top of a black horse and stood his ground, however, I wanted to throw him off of it.

“It’s none of your business.” I coldly reply as I turn my horse away from his.

“Oh, but I think it is, cadet.” Yet, I still had to listen to this man.

“Actually, she’s in my presence and I’m the captain of her squad. So, it’s not your business.” Levi bites back as he turns his horse towards him.

Lucas grumbles and leaves.

I start laughing.

“Thank you, shorty.” I respond with a smile. “Appreciate it.”

He gives me a small smirk and starts running with his horse.

“You- LEVI, THATS NOT FAIR!” I scream, breaking out into laughter and start running after him.

“Yes, it is.” He shrugs oh-so-dramatically. Oh, this meant war.

We were on the streets of wall Maria. We hear our horses walk over puddles, jumping over barrels and stuff until we make it to the gate.

“Name and business.” A man asks, not even looking up from his paperwork.

“Levi Ackerman, and my girlfriend Kiera Marshall.”

“Of course, captain.” He yelps panicky as he opens the gate, enough for us to just go out, and for him to close it again.

We were outside of the walls again. Our horses start running as fast as they can towards the village. We see the dim lights of the buildings, slowly getting bigger and bigger until we’re there.

We stop the horses by my parents house and tie them to a electric tower.

I knock on the window, and see my mom at the door.

“Kiera, Captain. What are you two doing here?! You're going to get sick! Come inside quickly.” She starts yelling at us as she urges us to go inside.

They sit down on at the table and I clench my hands into a fist.

“We know.” I state, voice stone cold.

“Oh, Kiera, darling, what do you know?” She tries to act unbeknowning as her tone switches to a somewhat confused one.

“You made a deal to marry me off to Kenny. I knew you wanted me to marry, but Kenny? Seriously? Pick a struggle.” I rant, disbelief splashing on my face.

My mom stops pouring her tea and sits down.

“Sit down, both of you, this is going to be a very long story.”

We quietly nod and sit down.

She starts speaking, eyes awkwardly travelling onto the tea. “Kiera…you…were not an only child.”

“What do you mean? And why past tense? You don’t say-“

“Yes…”

God, my sibling had died, and I didn’t even knew who they were! It didn’t hurt me as much, considering I never met them, but it still hurt.

“You had an older sister. She looked...A bit like you. We had a big debt to Kenny. And, we couldn’t pay him back, so we offered her hand in marriage.”

Were these my parents? The people I trusted the most, yet, I was now horrified of them.

“Everything was going to go perfect…until she ran away to go to the scouts. It was too late when we found out, so that’s when we offered you.”

I start taking deep breaths and I can feel Levi’s hand interlock with mine. He knew when to do things, and I loved him for it.

“There’s a big chance you met her, actually.” My mom states. I go up to the kitchen counter to take a glass of water and start drinking it. “Her name was Petra.”

I drop my glass. It breaks in a million pieces as I put all my weight onto my hand, and holding onto the kitchen counter, hoping I don’t fall.

“I’m…sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. What was her name again?”

“Petra.”

I drop on my knees, Levi comes to comfort me. First, it was one tear. Then, a couple. Then it became harder to breathe, and just like that, I was sobbing there and then. I hated my own sister. Is that why she hated me? Because I was related to them? I’d hate myself too.

Levi’s POV

“Her name was Petra.”

WHAT?! Petra was Kiera’s sister? Of all people, Petra? This was too absurd. Kiera was freaking out, sobbing. I quickly grab her waist, and put her head on my chest, with my chin resting on her head. She keeps crying as if she’s guilty. I’ve never seen her cry like this before, I was crumbling.

“Kiera, love, please.” I whisper as I bring her chin up.

She nods and I wipe the tears of her face.

“God, come here.” I mumble as I wrap her into the biggest hug. I never wanted to see her even shed a tear. I was broken. I look at her parents with disgust, hate, loathing. How could they do this to her? All I knew was how I heard Kiera’s sobs on my chest, breaking a piece of my soul with every tear.

“Are you two?” Kiera’s mother mouths to me.

I quietly nod. I still was furious at them, but I needed to comfort Kiera first.

“Come on, love. Let’s go home.” I help her get up, shaking my head.

We go out to get our horses, and thankfully, they were still there. I help her climb her horse. Kiera was not in the best mental state right now. She needed to cry. The least I could do was let her cry in safety.

Our horses were running fast, as fast as they could. We finally make it into the walls and go in the institution.

I knew Hange wanted to scream at us for leaving, but they saw in what state Kiera was, so they left us alone.

Me and Kiera change into our PJs and she lays on my bed, on her side.

“You can come here if you'd like.” I softly mutter, opening my arms for a hug.

Without saying a word, she puts her head on my chest and becomes the little spoon. I could feel her lightly crying, but after a while, she became so tired. She took a nap. Seeing her peaceful face on my chest, her arms hugging me, her sweet cherry scent on my nose-- It felt like nothing else mattered.


End file.
